


A Spark

by SmaugsKomTrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Prom, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmaugsKomTrikru/pseuds/SmaugsKomTrikru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this post I found on tumblr : my best friend just called me to ask what color he should wear to prom and I was like “um?? idk??” and he was goes “well we have to match, so like what color is ur dress??” but he never asked me to go so I was kinda confused so I told him “hey, yeah since when are we going to prom?” and the line goes silent for a bit and he very quietly whispers “shit. I forgot to ask u”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

"O, have you seen my sketchbook anywhere?" Clarke shouted to her room mate who was sitting at their kitchen table, soundly enjoying a bowl of cereal at 1 PM. Octavia had a bad habit of not waking up until noon time and eating breakfast at that odd hour as well. She never understood how O could do it.

Octavia shrugged her shoulders, the fruit loops audibly crunching between her teeth. "Not a clue, Clarke."

The blonde let out a groan as she got down on her knees in front of the couch and bent down to see if somehow her sketchbook got kicked under there, her butt waving in the air. There was a loud 'crack' that echoed slightly, and a sharp pain that stung Clarke's left butt cheek. Jumping up in surprise, Clarke frowned at her roommate who was now lounging on the sofa, a cheeky grin planted on her face as she continued to enjoy her cereal.

"You need to cut that out, O." Clarke grumbled, pushing herself up from the ground and walking over to her desk that stood in front of the window, rubbing her butt cheek. She rummaged through her whole desk, nearly tearing it apart in order to find her sketchbook. She needed to find that sketchbook. It had everything Clarke drew in the past month for college in it, all of her assignments that her professor gave her. Without the sketchbook, she'd lose 60% of her grade for the month, and even though Clarke's grades were perfect, she couldn't afford it. There was no way in hell that she would bring her grade back up to the 97% that it was at right now within just two months before the year ended.

Clarke let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose before letting herself drop next to Octavia, who was now already on her second bowl of cereal.

"I don't know why you're so fussed about a sketchbook," Octavia raised her eyebrows, peeking over at her from her bowl. "I'd be more worried about finding myself a date for the spring prom if I were you. It's next weekend and you have to make Finn jealous after what he did to you, Clarke."

She leaned her elbow against the arm rest of the sofa and rested her head on her hand. Clarke had completely forgotten about prom. Her dress and shoes were already patiently waiting in her closet, ready to be worn for a night of dancing and drunk people. At first she was hesitant about going in the first place, and it took Octavia a lot of convincing before she actually agreed to go.

"Maybe Lincoln can hook you up with someone, let me just call him real-"

Clarke waved her off, shaking her head. "Don't worry, Octavia. I don't need a date."

"That's true," the brunette agreed as she placed her empty bowl on the coffee table in front of her. "You're gonna look hot as fuck, but a hot guy by your side will make you look even hotter." A wide grin spread across Octavia's face, flashing those pearly white teeth of hers to Clarke.

She was about to argue with Octavia's comment and tell her something about how women don't need a man to look attractive, when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Throwing O an annoyed look, Clarke pulled her smartphone from the back pocket she kept her phone in, the side that Octavia was kind enough not to slap, and a smile stretched across her face as she saw her best friend's name on the display.

"Hey, Bellamy," She chimed as she answered the phone, and Octavia groaned next to her before disappearing into the kitchen. Clarke figured that she was on the hunt for more cereal.

"Hey, Clarke. Um, so what color should I wear to prom?" His voice sounded rough and hurried. There was talking in the background and soft music playing, so Clarke figured he must have been out in the city.

Frowning at the phone, Clarke shrugged and was silent for a moment, trying to figure out who Bellamy could possibly be going to prom with and why he didn't tell her about it until now, before realizing that Bellamy couldn't actually see her.

"I don't know, Bellamy, whatever color you want to wear I guess. Purple suits you." Clarke heard a gagging noise from the kitchen, and she shot her roommate an angry look, before heading towards her bedroom. Octavia hated the idea of her and her brother being best friends, for whatever unknown reasons.

"Okay well we have to match for prom, so I need to know what color your dress is." Bellamy explained, and there was rustling on the other end of the line. Was he trying on suits? And why did he want to match colors with her when they weren't even going together?

"Bellamy," Clarke let out a small, confused laugh, furrowing her brows. "Since when are we going to prom together?"

Bellamy's side of the line went silent, the music in the store the only noise to be heard. She was trying her best not to giggle at her best friend. He always forgot to ask her about things like this. A few weeks ago, he wanted to chill at Clarke's apartment for a few days because his roommate, Miller, had his boyfriend Monty over and didn't want to hear them having sex, but completely forgot to let Clarke know about the whole situation. It ended with Bellamy sitting in front of the door for 3 hours, because Clarke had an important exam and Octavia wasn't answering her cell phone.

"Fuck," His voice was a whisper, just loud enough for Clarke to hear through the phone. "I forgot to ask you, fuck."

With a laugh, Clarke opened her closet door to reveal the gorgeous silver dress that hung inside and pulled it out to hold it up against her body, inspecting her reflection. It was a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline, that dipped down and parted just between her breasts. The top of her dress was

decorated with white gems, arranged in the shape of what looked like two feathers pointing towards each other, one on the left and one on the right. It had a Basque waist and the skirt fluffed out in two layers, the top layer a sheer, slightly silver see-through fabric, and the one beneath that was solid silver.

Octavia had been the one who practically dragged her into the small shop just a few blocks away from their apartment, and forced her to try on dresses. O already had her dress, a wine red mermaid dress with a deep keyhole front, and if she hadn't forced Clarke to buy a dress, she never would've ended up going to prom.

"You have to remember that even if we're best friends, our minds are not connected, Bellamy." She heard him let out a small laugh on the other line, which made a smile break out across her face. "Silver. My dress is silver."

"Silver," Bellamy echoed her words, probably to whoever was there with him to help him find a suit, and Clarke could tell by the sound of his voice that he was smiling from ear to ear. "Alright. Silver it is."

"Don't forget the corsage," she ordered, hanging her dress back into the closet, to which she felt much more attached all of a sudden, before sitting down on the foot of her bed.

"Oh yeah, where the hell am I gonna get a silver flower from?" The worry returned to his voice, and Clarke wanted to crawl through the phone and calm him down. He always got so nervous with these things.

"White will do, just have silver decorations with it or something. You'll be alright, Bell." She reassured him and she could hear him sigh with relief ever so gently. Warmth began to slowly grow in her stomach, spreading throughout her entire body and making her smile down at her feet which hovered slightly above the floor. She hated being short.

"Alright, well, I'll send you some pictures of my suit once I'm in Iit," Bellamy said, and Clarke could hear Jasper and Monty bickering which tie looked better in the background, causing her to chuckle. "Oh and by the way, you left your sketchbook at my place yesterday. Should I come by later and drop it off?"

Clarke felt relief flush through her entire system, as if somebody has lifted all the weight off her shoulders. She completely forgot that she took it to Bellamy's yesterday when they got take out together.

"Oh my god, I thought I'd lost it," Clarke sighed heavily into the phone. "That'd be great if you brought it by tonight, Bell. I need it for class tomorrow." She looked over at her still opened closet to see her dress practically staring right at her. "And maybe I can show you my dress while you're here."

"I'll be there around 6, I still have to run some errands with Jasper and Monty after this,"

"See you then," Clarke said, and the two of them hung up, leaving her with an odd feeling in her stomach. It wasn't a bad odd feeling- it was a good odd feeling. The feeling she got every time Bellamy

looked at her with his brown eyes that she could never stop staring at, only when he wasn't looking of course.

Pushing herself up off her bed, Clarke took one more glance at her dress and ran her hand along it with a small smile playing at the corners of her lips, before leaving her room and joining Octavia on the sofa. O was fixed on the TV, her bowl of cereal replaced by her favorite mug with cute puppies on it.

"Well, looks like I do have a date for prom, after all." Clarke confessed, watching the guy on the TV grab his girlfriend and kiss her. She felt her stomach twist and Bellamy's face popped up in her mind.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Octavia's head turn to look at her so fast she must have gotten whiplash from it.

"What? Who?!" Her voice was demanding and Clarke was almost a little afraid to tell her that she was going to prom with her brother. She knew exactly how much O hated the idea of Bellamy and Clarke being best friends.

"Bellamy just called to ask me," Clarke shrugged her shoulders and looked at Octavia, studying her shocked face.

"My brother?" She groaned. O placed her mug on the table in front of her and threw her hands up in the hair in frustration, getting off the couch. "Out of all the hot, good-looking men that attend our college, you had to pick my brother?"

A mischievous grin crossed Clarke's face and she leaned her head against the back of the sofa, watching O as she frantically picked up her phone, probably calling Lincoln to complain to him about the two of them.

When Octavia left the room, Clarke closed her eyes and breathed out a content sigh, smiling so big that it made her face hurt.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to only be a one part thing, but my lovely friend Tori (aboveallthingsfangirl on tumblr) urged me to write a second part, so I did. <3

Clarke stood in front of the big mirror in her room, examining her reflection. Tonight was prom night and she was all done and ready to go. 

Her hair was put into a gorgeous bun at the side of her head, and a braid ran from the left side of her face to the back, with loose curls hanging down the side of her face to tickle her cheeks. Since Clarke wasn’t all too familiar with doing make up on her own, she had Octavia do her make up for her. Her eyelids were a light purple, with silver towards the inside of her eyes and fading into a black towards the outside of her eyes, along with sexy winged eyeliner and fake eyelashes. She’d applied a pinkish lipstick to her lips, that wasn’t too bright and made her lips look natural and healthy, but matte. Octavia had applied a rosy tone to her cheeks as well, but Clarke was sure that she didn’t really need that since she was most likely going to be blushing around Bellamy all night anyways, like she did when he showed off his suit to her for the first time. He looked like god himself had perfected him and put him on this Earth for Clarke to see.

“You look absolutely stunning, Clarke.” Clarke turned around as she heard Octavia’s voice, her dress flowing with her motion. Octavia was ready as fell, her dress making her look so damn sexy. She wore her hair down, one side of her hair pinned back so that all her curled hair would fall down on the right side of her head. 

“Have you seen yourself, O?” Clarke laughed, walking over to her and grabbing her black clutch off her bed. Her heels clicked across the wooden floors of their apartment as the two of them were headed for the door. 

“Lincoln and Bellamy are waiting outside, and your mom really wants to take pictures in the park across the street because ‘the trees are blooming so nicely’, as she put it.” O explained, linking arms with her roommate, a huge grin on her face. 

Neither one of their dates had seen them in their dresses with their hair and make up done, and Clarke was beginning to feel a little nervous, her hands clamming up and her heart raced slightly more than it did usually when she thought about seeing her best friend. She looked at Octavia, and panic must’ve been written all across her face because her friend gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

“Stop worrying, Clarke.” O ordered as the two of them left the apartment and headed for the elevator. There was no way in hell that the two of them would walk down 15 floors in heels and dresses. “It’s just Bellamy.”

‘Just Bellamy.’

Clarke repeated the words in her mind over and over again as the number on the display above the elevator counted down the floors, but they only made her feel worse.

4.

Clarke began to sweat, her heart feeling as if it were about to jump out of her throat.

3.

She looked up at Octavia, completely panicked. Her friend looked at her with raised eyebrows.

2.

“O I can’t do this, let me go back upstairs, this was such a bad idea.” Clarke almost begged, clinging to Octavia’s arm.

“There’s no way in hell I’m letting you go all the way back up there after you’ve got my big brother all excited for this prom.” Octavia almost sounded threatening, and Clarke was about to open her mouth to argue with her when the elevator doors opened and Octavia pulled her out of the elevator.

Just a few more steps, just outside the apartment, Bellamy and Lincoln were waiting for their dates. Everything in Clarke wanted to turn and run in the opposite direction, but she kept walking alongside Octavia her eyes fixed on the doors that led to the outside of the apartment. Behind the stained glass she could already make out the figures of three people.

The doors opened, and Clarke and Octavia walked out, their arms still locked together. Clarke didn’t want to let go, but O quickly freed herself from her death grasp and lunged herself into Lincoln’s arms.

And that’s when she saw Bellamy, leaning against the wall to the apartment, a small smile on his face. Clarke felt all of the panic and worry leave her body, and she felt the warmth that she’d been feeling for the past week return to her stomach. A grin spread across her face and she walked over to him, careful not to trip in her heels, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His arms were around his wait, and god damn it he smelled so good. He was wearing the cologne that O got him for his birthday which Clarke loved so much. 

“You look beautiful, Princess.” Bellamy complimented her as they finally pulled free from the hug that seemed to last a life time and Clarke felt her cheeks grow hot as she smiled shyly at the ground. She wasn’t used to these kind of compliments from him.

Clarke’s mother Abby ordered the four of them to get to the park, so she could take the pictures for her scrapbooks that she absolutely loved making. Abby had so many scrapbooks and albums in her home that she had to buy a separate bookshelf for them.

Together they headed for the park, and once there it was time to put the corsages on. Abby kept both of them in her purse- one with red roses, and one with white roses. The red was handed to Lincoln, who tied it around Octavia’s wrist all while the two were making hearteyes at each other, and the white one was handed to Bellamy. 

Clarke looked up at Bellamy as she held her arm out for him to tie the corsage around her wrist. He gave her a smirk that made her stomach do a flip, and placed the corsage on her wrist. She could notice his hands shaking slightly as she watched him tie the strings together to keep it in place.

“You’re shaking,” Clarke pointed out with a slight laugh, looking back up into his eyes as he let go of her wrist. She didn’t want him to let go.

“Well, it’s not every day that I go to prom with such a pretty girl and get to call her my best friend,” He let out a laugh, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder like he always did when he was joking around with her. Clarke frowned a little, wondering if he thought of it as a joke. Surely he didn’t... right?

Her mother positioned the four of them under a blooming tree like they were dolls, taking about a billion pictures before Clarke finally put an end to it. Abby of course tried to argue, but if they didn’t leave now they would be in that damn park until tomorrow.

The group drove to the prom in Lincoln’s car, with Lincoln and Bellamy in the front, and the girls in the back. This left enough privacy for Clarke to talk to O about the whole situation, while the boys talked cars and motorcycles in the front.

“How are you feeling, Clarke?” O rolled her head to the side, wearing a content smile on her face. She was totally in her element, Clarke could tell.

“I don’t know,” Clarke shook her head, making her curls bounce around. “I don’t know what I’m feeling right now, O.” Her voice was low and hushes as she spoke, as if she was trying to hide a secret from the boys.

“Are you not excited to be going to prom looking hot as fuck?”

Clarke shrugged her shoulders and rested her head against the back of the seat, eyes closed.

“I think I’m just so nervous because I’ll probably see Finn again. I haven’t seen him since we broke up two months ago.” Opening her eyes, Clarke turned her head to look at O, who was still wearing that damn smile on her face. Was she ever going to pull a different expression tonight?

“Well, if we do see him, try your best to make him jealous.” Her eyes flicked over to her brother in her front seat, and the smile slipped from her face and she pulled a grossed out expression, furrowing her brows. “Just.. whatever you do, don’t make out with my brother to get back at Finn. That’s gross.”

Clarke’s stomach flipped at the mention of her kissing Bellamy, and she forced a small laugh past her lips, shaking her head. “ Of course I won’t.” But god, she wanted to.

When they arrived at their college, there were already plenty of people there, all dressed up and ready to get shit faced at prom. A Valet was already waiting for them there, ready to park their car, and before Lincoln handed the boy his keys, he threatened to make his life a living hell if there was even the smallest scratch on his beloved car. Clarke could see the poor boy gulp, and never had she ever seen anyone get into the car with such carefulness like that boy did.

She let out a small chuckle, before Bellamy stepped up to her side, holding out his arm for her to hold on to. There was that stomach feeling again that she got whenever he stood too close to her. With a nervous and clammy hand, she looped her arm through his and placed her hand on his arm, smiling up at him. 

"You ready for this, Princess?" He asked softly, his eyebrows raised on his head. With a nod, Clarke let him know that she was ready, when in reality, she wasn't ready at all. She wanted to flee again and she wasn't sure whether it was because of the fact that she might see Finn here, or that she had Bellamy with her as her date. Clarke settled on both, and together the two walked to the huge yard of their college.

Since it was already quite warm outside, the college figured that they might as well hold their prom in their yard, which seemed to be about the size of a football stadium to Clarke. The college didn't have all that many students since it was placed in a smaller town, which was the only reason they were even doing a prom.  
This year, the theme for prom was a fairy tale theme, with lights and fake trees put up under the huge canopy tents they had put out all over the yard. Round, white tables were placed everywhere in the grass, accompanied by white chairs with blue ribbons tied to the back. There was an awfully long table off to the left side, and Clarke figured that that would be where they got their food later on, if they were hungry. A DJ was present as well, set up on a small make-shift stage, and they even had a medium sized bar for those who were above 21.

"This looks pretty amazing," Clarke breathed as they walked under the tent and found an empty table, big enough for the four of them and for their other friends to join. If there wasn't enough space in the end, they'd simply pull up a neighboring table and chairs.

It didn't take long for everyone to arrive; Miller and Monty came shortly after the four arrived, Raven and Wick came along with Jasper and Maya, and Murphy and Emori were the last ones to arrive a little later than everyone because they thought having a quickie in the backseat of their limousine right in front of the college entrance was a good idea. 

"So what do you think so far, Clarke?" Bellamy leaned closer to Clarke to make sure that she could hear him over the sound of the music. It had been about an hour since they arrived, and meanwhile pretty much everyone who was old enough to drink had a drink in their hands and was munching down on whatever food there was. 

Clarke turned her head slightly to look at Bellamy, her face awfully close to his that she could feel his breath on her lips. He was wearing that god damn smirk on his face again, and Clarke almost wanted to squeeze her eyes shut in order to stop her stomach from doing flips again. But she didn't. Instead, she continued to stare at her best friend, the best friend who was making her feel all these different things that she'd only ever felt with one other person, her eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips and back up to his eyes, before finally managing to nod at him.

"It's absolutely perfect, I love it so much, Bell." She turned her head slightly to the side with a warm smile on her face, examining his eyes. God, how she loved them. Oh god, how she loved him.

"Well, you're gonna hate me for the next part," Bellamy said with a mischievous grin on his face that made Clarke's smile disappear. She knew that look.

He grabbed her by the hand and tugged her out of her chair, gently enough not to hurt her but also hard enough to actually make her get up from her seat. Clarke protested loudly as he continued to pull her towards where people were dancing already but made no effort in actually trying to stop him. She knew that it was useless. Once Bellamy had something in his head, he was going to go through with it. No buts, no excuses.

"Bellamy, what are you doing?" She softly hissed at him, looking up at him. Even when she was wearing heels, he was still quite a bit taller than her. He was at the perfect height to place a kiss right on her forehead.

"Just wait," Bellamy held up his finger, causing Clarke to cross her arms over her chest and give him an annoyed look. She wanted to sit back down at her table, with her friends, where people weren't looking at her. Where Finn wouldn't be able to pick her out of the crowd if he was here.

That's when the current song ended, and a new one began playing.

Clarke recognized it immediately and her face lit up with excitement.

"Hey, this is the cover of Chasing Cars by The-"  
"The Wind and The Wave. It's your favorite song." Bellamy finished her sentence for hear, wearing a triumphant grin on his face when Clarke finally realized that he had asked the DJ to play the song for her.

She felt warm and happy all over, so incredibly happy to have Bellamy in her life as her best friend. Without him, Clarke was sure that she wouldn't even have bothered putting on that prom dress in the first place. Without him, Clarke would have been so lost two months ago when her and Finn broke up after a year of being together.

"Thank you, Bellamy." Clarke's voice was barely a whisper, but she knew he could hear him, because he squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, letting her know that she didn't have to thank him.

"But now," He held out his hand for her to take, staring into her eyes and sending chills down her spine. "You have to dance with me, Clarke. Return the favor."

Clarke rolled her eyes at him, trying to look annoyed with him, but she figured it didn't work when he gently pulled her against his chest, both arms around her waist, just above her butt. How could she ever be annoyed with him? Everything about him was perfect to her.

A small, shy smile crept across her face and she placed her arms around his neck before they began to slowly sway to the song together.

She tried so hard to take her eyes off of his. She wanted to, just in case she was making him feel awkward, but she couldn't. Clarke Griffin was lost in her best friend's eyes, completely in love with them. Completely in love with him. And he seemed to be lost in hers, because he didn't take his eyes off of hers, either. She felt a jolt flow through her stomach at the thought of Bellamy feeling the same way about her. A storm was brewing inside of Clarke's mind, debating on whether or not she should risk the friendship and tell him how she felt, and of course, Bellamy noticed that something was up. He always did.

"You okay, Princess?" Bellamy's brows twisted into a slight frown.

"Bellamy, I..." She broke eye contact, looking at the floor, and then out at the crowd that was dancing to the song. And that's when she spotted the familiar dark hair, the familiar shape and face of her ex-boyfriend, Finn. His eyes met hers, and Clarke's heart stopped. 

"Finn's here, Bellamy." She whispered, tearing her eyes away from Finn and fixing them on a freckle on Bellamy's neck. "Finn's here, and he's staring at us.  
Clarke could feel Bellamy tense up beneath her hands, his hands squeezing her hips, and in order to try to calm him down a bit, she traced small circles on the back of his neck with her fingertips, all while she never stopped staring at Bellamy's freckle. 

"Look at me, Clarke," his voice was soft, but still the same rough voice that made her melt. It took all the strength in her to stop looking at that damned freckle, meeting his eyes and trying to fight back the stinging tears in her eyes. "You wanna give him something to stare at?"

"Please don't go over there, Bell, I-"

Clarke was cut off mid sentence by Bellamy's lips on hers, and for a second she stood completely stiff, having to process all this first, before melting into her best friends arms and returning the kiss. His grip around her was tighter now, but he didn't feel tense anymore. He was pulling her against his chest, their lips dancing together, and everything around   
Clarke didn't even matter. Right now, she was living in Bellamy's arms, feeling completely at peace for the first time in oh so long. 

It felt like they'd been kissing for hours when they finally pulled apart, his hand now cradling her cheek, and both wearing bright grins on their faces. There was a sparkle in Bellamy's eyes that she'd never seen before, and she leaned into him to gently kiss him on the lips once more, before burying her face in his chest. She felt Bellamy wrap his arms around her tightly, breathing in the all too familiar scent of her as he rested his head on top of hers.

Clarke felt like she had fireworks in her chest and they were all exploding at once, spreading their sparks through her arms and legs and to every part of her body. Her best friend, the guy she was in love with but didn't realize it until a few days ago, had kissed her in front of pretty much the entire school. In front of Octavia, who didn't approve of their relationship in the beginning. 

Bellamy was the first to let go when the song ended, letting out a nervous chuckle as he brushed a hand through his messy brown curls.

"Sorry about that," He looked down at his feet, kicking at the grass, but Clarke caught his face in her hands, making him look at her.

Shaking her head, she leaned into him again and pecked him on the lips to reassure him that he had nothing to be sorry about. The sparkle in his eyes returned, and Clarke was sure that she had it too, because when she looked over at Finn, he was wearing a completely confused and upset expression on his face, before returning his attention to his date.

"We better go face my sister then, because judging by her expression, she saw all of that." Bellamy said as he grabbed a hold of Clarke's hand, motioning towards his baby sister   
who was sitting next to Lincoln with a shocked facial expression. Clarke couldn't help but giggle.

"You know, in the car she told me not to make out with you tonight to make Finn jealous," She looked up at him, realizing that she'd totally worded that wrong and placed a hand on his chest. "I mean, I wanted to kiss you anyways, even if Finn wasn't here."

Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her. "For how long have you been wanting to make out with me, Princess? Because you waited way too long to tell me about that."

Clarke's stomach flipped, and she grinned brightly at him as they made their way back to their table. "For a while, now."

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me on my tumblr ; @smaugskomtrikru


End file.
